1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for laminating green sheets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a multilayer substrate, in which a width of a metallization pattern is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A greater densification of the packaging of an electric circuit is required in many fields, a shortening of the length of interconnections and making patterns of a circuit substrate more fine are now essential in the computer field, etc. Since the density of interconnections of a thick film circuit substrate is limited because of the use of a screen printing method, a multilayer substrate made from green sheets is under consideration. In the manufacture of a multilayer substrate, a plurality of green sheets on which a metallization pattern is printed are laminated, pressed under heat, and fired.
In the prior art, when a plurality of green sheets are heat pressed, the printed patterns are pushed onto the green sheets and caused to spread transversely. As a result, after firing, the metallization patterns have a cross section of a thin ellipse and it becomes difficult to make these patterns finer while maintaining a low electrical resistance.